Kaiju Wars Episode 8: Swarm
by Zillah 91
Summary: NO NEED TO HAVE READ THE PREVIOUS STORIES. A sighting of a massive insect leads GForce to a remote island, but they soon make a much more surprising and dangerous discovery. COMPLETE.
1. Near Miss

This is the eighth story in my "Kaiju Wars" series, which is a series of fairly-short fanfics inspired by Godzilla: The Series. All you need to know is that G-Force consists of six people: Sinichi Osaki, Kazama, Miyuki Otanashi, Takuya Yuhara, Akane Yashiro and Miki Saegusa, who in this universe is 15 and has a psychic link with Godzilla.

This one is a rewrite of an early work of mine, which was essentially a "first draft" of the Kaiju Wars Universe. However, it will be _very_ different from the first version (and will hopefully finish in the same year as it starts, unlike the first version).

A million points to anyone who guesses the main Kaiju menace in this story.

Godzilla is © Toho.

* * *

NEAR MISS

The Beoing 747, arguably synonymous with modern, jet-setting international travel, cut through the clouds, its passengers sat watching in-flight movies, reading magazines, eating and trying to keep small children under control. The sky was clear and bright with low winds, ideal for flying, and the ocean below was simply mile after mile of flawless glistening water.

In the cockpit, the American captain put down his cup of coffee and turned back to his co-pilot.

"So like I was saying," he resumed their conversation, "My cousin in Japan, he works for this company out there, right? Well a while back, the whole place gets trashed in a fight between Godzilla and this giant bug-thing…"

"Yeah, I told you, I saw it on the news," The co-pilot replied.

"Well everyone gets out, but the head of the company nearly gets arrested and most of the people there lose their jobs and a few got injured."

"Like I said: Saw it on the news."

"Maybe, but after all that, my cousin can't get any compensation, 'cause nobody's insurance covers those freaks. Didn't hear _that_ on the news, didja?"

Suddenly, the entire plane shook violently, both of them lurching forward.

"What was that?" The co-pilot shouted, "Turbulence?"

"I'm gettin' nothin'," The pilot answered, "Wait a second… the hell is that?" 

On the radar screen, a blip larger than the plane itself turned in a wide arc, buzzing back towards the screen as two smaller ones followed from behind.

"All passengers, put seatbelts on immediately," The pilot shouted into the intercom, before looking out the front window just in time to see it.

Something huge, with a pair of bright yellow eyes above insect-like jaws, with buzzing wings behind it, shot up in front of the craft, segmented legs and a long abdomen following as it swerved up over the plane.

As the stunned passengers and crew watched, a pair of F-18 aircraft suddenly cut through the clouds, shooting down after the enormous Praying Mantis that had passed, as the enormous insect buzzed down to the single, tiny island that sat in the waves below…

* * *

And so it begins, an episode of good old-fashioned, back-to-basics monstering, but with a little something that will hopefully make it a little bit unique. This one should also help make up for the lack of enemy monsters in episode 7. This was just the sort of short teaser chapter that my stuff tends to open with.

All Reviews Welcome!


	2. Bug Hunt

And now, the time has come for Chapter 2. Enjoy! 

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

BUG HUNT

_G-Force HQ_

"OK," Miki beamed pleasantly at the gargantuan, charcoal-grey saurian whose reptilian mouth was currently open in front of her, "Open wide."

Stepping forward, she entered Godzilla's mouth, scanning around the rows of gleaming white teeth that jutted out of the dark-pink gums. After a few seconds, she came across the target object: A jagged piece of dark-green painted metal wedged in between two of the back teeth on his upper jaw.

As she approached the teeth, Godzilla's jaws closed slightly, just enough for Miki to reach. Carefully, she grabbed hold of both sides of the metal, and, with a sharp tug, pulled it loose. A wall of hot air greeted her efforts, knocking her backwards onto Godzilla's thick, slimy tongue as her gigantic adoptive brother rumbled in satisfaction at having the metal removed from his teeth.

"Well if you're gonna use choppers for chew toys, what do you expect?" Miki shrugged as if expecting a response.

A second later, as had become routine in such situations, Miki's assistance of her scaly familiar were rewarded with what would from a smaller animal have been a lick, but from Godzilla was more-or-less a saliva bath.

"…You're welcome," Miki cringed as she wiped a layer of lizard spit from her face. She definitely needed to break him of that habit.

"Heads up, kiddo," A jovial voice shouted from behind her.

There was Kazama, walking up to her with is usual swagger. Godzilla half-regarded the human, before turning back to the water and diving into the waves.

"Where'd you get that?" Kazama asked, looking down at the jagged piece of metal in Miki's hands.

"Godzilla's teeth," Miki shrugged, "Hence the coating of spit. Now if you'll excuse me, I need a shower; I've got a Math lesson with Takuya before lunch."

Kazama looked from Miki, to the retiring Godzilla, then back again.

"You _do_ know what day it is, right?" He checked.

Miki looked back at him blankly.

"Friday?" She shrugged.

"You don't know," Kazama smirked, "Do you?"

"Know what?" Miki insisted.

"Kazama!" Osaki's voice shouted from the base, "Let's move it!"

"Oh yeah," Kazama realised, "Sorry, kid, off to work."

"Monster work?" Miki asked, eager for some excitement over the recent lull… well, except for that incident with the Red Bamboo turning up again. That had been unpleasant to say the least…

"An airliner got buzzed by a massive bug yesterday, and guess who got called to check it out?" Kazama informed her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Pacific Ocean _

"So what is this place?" Miyuki asked as G-Force's ship cut across the water towards the small island before them.

In the centre of the island was an extinct volcano, the rest of it covered in jungle, patches of rock and dotted with small lakes, a larger one in the centre. Four other small strips of land, and one smaller island with its own lake, formed a sort of ring around the island.

"Solgell Island," Osaki replied. "Apparently it was used for some kind of experiments back in the '50s."

"Sounds like a good monster hideout," Kazama announced. "So what's it used for now?"

"Nothing," Osaki shrugged, "Well… officially nothing."

"Officially?"

"Two F-18's were sighted tailing the creature," Akane reported. "I doubt that was a coincidence."

"Just checked with Takuya," Miki poked her head through the door into the bridge, "The new thermal scanner's up and running."

"Right," Osaki nodded, "Akane?"

"We'll be fully armed," The former secret agent reported as the ship continued its trek towards the island.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Missile launchers?" Osaki gaped, "Antitank rifles?"

The members of G-Force were assembled on the beachhead, the ship anchored offshore and the raft that had taken them to the beach nearby.

"You wanted us to be armed," Akane answered simply.

"Not with a whole arsenal," Osaki insisted.

"Considering the kind of creatures G-Force was created to study," Akane reminded him, "I assumed we would need something more than a peashooter."

"So why the assault rifles?" Miki asked as she looked down into the crate.

"In case of… smaller… attackers."

"People?" Osaki scowled.

"We've dealt with a terrorist organisation on two occasions," Akane answered. "We can't afford to take any chances."

"Like I said," Kazama beamed, "We should all get guns."

"There are four of each weapon," Akane declared, "And _you_ are not getting one," She snapped at Kazama. She then removed a weapon and handed one to Osaki, Takuya, Miyuki and herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Osaki cut through the thick jungle overgrowth, the rest of the group following close behind as they made their way through the jungle.

"I hate these places," Takuya griped as he swatted a mosquito that landed on his arm. "Why can't these things ever turn up on a nice sandy beach?"

"Just think of it as a park," Miki smiled, "With poisonous insects."

"…Poisonous?" Takuya repeated meekly.

"Quiet," Osaki snapped from the front.

The group had emerged into a clearing… one that was pitted with craters, some of them still smoking. Most surprising of all was the scar dug into the earth where an F-18, half of it now buried in the ground and one wing having broken off lying nearby, had evidently crash-landed.

"Didn't see that coming," Kazama piped up as the group moved towards the downed craft.

"The metal's bent inwards," Miyuki commented on the angle at which the tail end of the craft was bent, "Like something bit it clean off."

"Osaki," Takuya suddenly shouted, staring down at the handheld screen, "I've got something!"

On the screen, a huge source of heat- nearly 100 feet- was approaching.

Fast.

"Into the jungle!" Osaki shouted as a loud, distorted buzzing filled the air.

From the trees behind, an enormous, dark-green mantis suddenly emerged, lowering itself down to give a low, menacing screech. Its exoskeleton was hard and spiked, its legs crouched to hold it low to the ground, its claws bent with rows of spikes on the inside, its underbelly a dark brown and its eyes bright yellow.

"Missile launchers, rifles and a giant lizard on our side," Kazama commented, "And right now I'd trade it all for a giant can of raid…"

G-Force shot towards the trees, as the 100-foot-tall Praying Mantis shot after them, screeching in readiness for its next meal.

* * *

A cliffhanger already! I'm so cruel… XD

Next Chapter: Some good old-fashioned monster violence, and either then or in the chapter after, a certain character that we all really hate…

All Reviews Welcome!


	3. Throwdown

And now for our third chapter, with some nice monster fighting goodness. I'm presently in a good mood because I got my virus-infected computer back and it's now good as new!

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

THROWDOWN

As soon as G-Force dashed into the trees, the buzzing behind them started again. A 100-foot shadow passed swiftly over them as the massive insect buzzed in a circle, screeching in anticipation of its meal.

"Seems like a good time to try these out," Akane observed as she loaded the missile launcher that had previously been strapped to her back.

A second later, the insect shot down, landing lithely on the ground and leaning down, the mandibles of its mouth parting sideways, dripping with green juice. With a sudden burst of smoke, Akane fired, the missile shooting forward into the mantis' mouth as the monster reared up from the burning explosion within its mouth, taken by surprise and shaking its head as smoke billowed from its jaws.

As one, G-Force fled- only to be faced with a sheer, impassable stone cliff.

"Not good," Miki observed as a set of segmented, insect legs landed behind them, now screeching in rage as well as hunger…

Before a high-pitched, thunderous, almost-elephantine roar caught its attention, its head snapping upwards toward the slim-yet-muscular charcoal grey mass of muscle, scales and spikes that crouched atop the cliff, its orange eyes burning with fury.

"Miki," Kazama pointed out, "I'd just like to say: Damn good he's got that habit of following you."

Godzilla leapt down from the cliff, the ground beneath shaking from the impact as he landed between the mantis and G-Force, standing sideways to form a barrier between them and snarling furiously at the insect, the message behind his action a simple one: In human terms, 'Get away from my sister'.

The mantis, however, took no heed, leaping forward to strike at Godzilla, its claws extended. Unfortunately, Godzilla was a good half-again larger, and as the insect struck at his head, a shift of his weight sent it flying clear over him, slamming into the ground with a cloud of dust.

Even then, it rose, hissing angrily. But this time, before it attacked, Godzilla took a thundering step forward, positioned to leap straight into the creature.

"Move!" Osaki shouted, the group heeding his instruction and dashing back towards the trees.

Miki looked back, cautious fear gluing her eyes to the sight of Godzilla ploughing the group's monstrous attacker into the ground.

He was there for _her_. He'd followed them hundreds of miles, all because of that instinct to protect her.

She couldn't ask for a better bodyguard.

"Come on, kid," Miyuki urged, pulling at her arm, "He can handle himself!"

Still fearing for her older brother (despite the knowledge that his attacker had yet to land a single solid hit), Miki turned to follow the group.

As soon as G-Force entered the trees, however, there was suddenly the sound of something scraping against the dirt, and Miki suddenly felt a burst of emotion- of sudden, unexpected fear- from nearby.

As she turned, she realised that there was a sharp drop just to the side of the group… and that Takuya had fallen down it.

"You OK, Tak?" Kazama shouted down urgently.

"…Think so…" Takuya groaned from the bottom. Luckily, he hadn't fallen far, and seemed to have landed on top of a slope into the ground…

No, not just a slope, as if something had dug at an angle into the earth.

That was when Miki spotted the top of the huge bunker half-buried in the earth, the metal torn apart, bent outwards with chunks littering the scarred earth around it. Something had dug not down, but up…

Suddenly, with another buzzing, another 100-foot mass of green exoskeleton shot down, perching itself atop the bunker and screeching down.

"Another one?" Miyuki shouted over the shriek of the mammoth insect.

In a heartbeat, the trees behind G-Force parted, Godzilla's massive three-clawed foot slamming into the ground next to the comparatively-tiny humans below.

With a thunderous roar, Godzilla leapt up straight into the Praying Mantis, carrying it off the bunker and into the trees behind. The saurian's spinal plates flashed with light, and a split-second later the mantis was coated in a swath of blue flame, screeching in pain before it suddenly silenced, its charred body falling to the ground.

On the other side of the veil of trees, the first insect shot up into the air, arcing and buzzing away, taking the chance while it was there.

"Nice one, G!" Kazama declared as Godzilla leaned down- way down- and gave Miki an affectionate sniff, receiving a soft pat on the snout in return.

Suddenly, another buzzing filled the air- this time a familiar, mechanical whirring: The sound of helicopter blades. Four attack choppers swooped in, two to the front and one to each side of Godzilla. Godzilla gave another vicious roar at the sight of the machines he'd come to associate with enemies and repeated attacks.

"Miki…" Osaki began fearfully.

"On it," Miki reassured him, reaching out through the mental link. "_Godzilla! Go! Now!_"

Giving a low growl, Godzilla turned away, striding quickly towards the nearest side of the island.

"Is anybody else getting confused?" Kazama piped up, "First there's the Gimantis, which is understandable…"

"The what?" Takuya interrupted as Osaki pulled him out of the slope in the ground.

"You named those things?" Akane checked.

"Yeah. Giant Mantis- Gimantis." Kazama shrugged, "Miki and I made a deal, and I get to name the monsters. So they're normal enough, but secret bunkers and planes and choppers? The hell's going on here?"

A camouflage-patterned jeep suddenly burst out of the foliage, screeching to a stop.

"Oh no…" Osaki commented upon spotting the insignia on its side.

"Well, well, if it isn't the amateurs," General Katagiri sneered as he climbed out of the vehicle, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

* * *

Before anyone asks, yes they will be called Kamacuras. That was just my little joke. Yup, Katagiri's back as his usual butthole self. Also, this story will feature an additional SPECIAL GUEST APPEARANCE in the final chapter; someone from a previous episode of Kaiju Wars, and it's not a Kaiju. Any guesses?

I'm a little drained right now, so I hope the fight was OK. The Kamacuras never were particularly tough.

All Reviews Welcome!


	4. Under Arrest

Another new chapter, with the return of your least-favourite General. Enjoy! 

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

UNDER ARREST 

"Katagiri," Osaki stated coldly. "I wish I could say this was a surprise."

"And I'm hardly surprised that you and your people are still sticking your noses in," Katagiri sneered. "Or do you get some entertainment from interfering in UNXCC operations?"

"Yeah, because you guys always handle things so flawlessly," Miyuki cut in sarcastically.

"Put a lead on her, Osaki, before she gets bitten." Katagiri responded smugly as both Akane and Miki had to (unwillingly) hold Miyuki back from slapping him.

"What are your people doing this time?" Osaki demanded, "Knowing all of you, I'm surprised you haven't blown up the whole island by now."

Katagiri simply looked to Osaki, to the torn underground bunker, to the smouldering corpse of the giant Mantis, then back again.

"Care to find out?" He asked.

"Find out what?"

"Why we haven't simply annihilated the Kamacuras," Katagiri replied.

"Gimantis," Kazama cut it.

"What?" Katagiri turned to him. "Never mind. Sergeant Aso!"

A tall, heavyset man in a similar uniform to Katagiri, three stripes on his sleeve, stepped forward with a small group of men behind him.

"Place these people under arrest," Katagiri ordered.

"What?" Osaki shouted.

"On what charges?" Akane demanded, retaining her cool, logical approach as always.

"Trespassing in restricted areas?" Katagiri suggesting, "Interfering in an official UN operation? Take them to the command centre, Sergeant, and don't turn your back on them for a second."

The sergeant nodded as his men trained their weapons on G-Force.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The command centre was a base complete with an aircraft runway, barracks, garages and some very large storage hangars, situated on the southern end of the island, surrounded by the thick jungle not far from the lake.

In one of these buildings, all six of G-Force's number were ushered into the small, metal holding cell under the fluorescent lights, the door slamming shut behind them.

"We're so going to prison," Takuya lamented.

"The UNXCC's operating in secret," Osaki reasoned, "If not for the airliner making that sighting, we'd never have known about this; hell, we still don't. Katagiri's got no grounds to arrest anybody."

"You know," Miki pointed out, "There's not much to stop me from getting Godzilla to trash this place and bust us out."

"Not a good idea," Akane shook her head. "We don't want to give Katagiri any basis for suspicion about you and Godzilla. Besides, he'd just have an excuse to try and blast Godzilla off the face of the earth; and they have the knowledge of his weaknesses to give it a good try."

"So now what?" Miyuki asked, "We just sit here?"

"He can't hold us," Takuya reminded her. "But still, we shouldn't just sit and do nothing…"

"So," Kazama piped up, turning to Miki, "You remember what day it is yet, squirt?"

"_What_?" Miki almost shouted, "We're locked in a cell here!"

"You don't know?" Miyuki repeated in an amused tone.

"She seriously doesn't know," Kazama chuckled.

Suddenly, the door slid open to one side, and there was Sergeant Aso, Kalashnikov strung across his back.

"Captain Osaki," He addressed the leader of G-Force, "The General wants to see you."

Osaki nodded and walked towards the door.

"What's this about, Katagiri?" Osaki demanded as the door into the General's office closed behind him.

"I'd show more respect if I were you, Captain," Katagiri replied, "You and your associates are facing some serious charges."

"Oh, please. You've got nothing on any of us."

"Except Godzilla- the monster that you're supposed to be in charge of researching- destroying a Japanese Military Base."

"If you know about that," Osaki replied, "Then you'll know what caused it."

"Indeed." Katagiri shook his head as he walked around the desk, "It seems that creature's been doing both our jobs for us… and some of your team members seem to have a certain fondness for it. Which leads me to wonder if there isn't some manner of connection there."

"If you just asked me here so I could listen to your paranoid ramblings," Osaki stated, "I'd prefer to go back to the cell, if you don't mind."

"Oh no, there's something else, Captain," Katagiri nodded, "I want you, and your team, to work for me."

"…What?" Osaki seethed.

"I can offer you the full support of the UNXCC and its considerable resources. In return, you will answer directly to me, and turn over all research projects."

"I don't think so," Osaki replied flatly.

"Think about it," Katagiri smirked.

"_No_."

"In that case," Katagiri shrugged, "Perhaps we can at least depend on your cooperation?"

"To do what?"

"To recapture the targets, of course," Katagiri explained. "There are still two more Kamacuras loose on this island."

"And you want me to help destroy them?" Osaki checked.

"No. Recapture them. No questions asked. In return for which, you and your teammates will be released without charge."

Osaki looked away, immediately engrossed in thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The UNXCC troop cut a clear path through the jungle, emerging in a small clearing where three tanks sat waiting.

"The Kamacuras were created back in the '50s," Katagiri explained, "They've been dormant ever since them; of course, somebody found out and gave a director the idea for that _The Deadly Mantis_ film. Recently, we located them here."

"So let me get this straight," Osaki checked, "You find three giant mutant insects, and instead of thinking 'maybe we should back off, not cause ourselves any trouble', you think 'no, let's wake up the giant monsters'."

"It needs a food stock, Captain," Katagiri answered simply. "There were originally five of these creatures."

"Food stock?" Osaki repeated, "What the hell have you been doing?"

"The first rule of warfare," Katagiri answered simply, "Meet the force of your enemy with equal or greater force."

"You didn't have any weapons that could deal with monsters…" Osaki thought out loud as the realisation hit him.

"…So we decided to make one of our own." Katagiri finished for him. "A natural predator that could eliminate these creatures once and for all."

"General!" Aso shouted from the edge of the clearing, "We've got something!"

Just past the clearing, a thick cluster of trees had been uprooted, the ground a mound-covered mess of dry dirt… but in addition to that, thick clumps of something white and sticky were strewn around, like blobs of stretched-out glue strewn over the area.

"…Webbing?" Osaki thought.

"Still hasn't dissolved," Katagiri muttered, "It can't be far."

Suddenly, a familiar buzzing filled the air. The entire troop turned round as, with a massive rustling of leaves, one of the Kamacuras burst into the clearing, its eyes aimed hungrily on the humans before it.

* * *

Yup… another cliffhanger! This should make the main enemy of the story pretty obvious.

All Reviews Welcome!


	5. Kumonga

OK, time for Chapter 5 and the appearance of our resident giant spider. Enjoy! 

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

KUMONGA

The Kamacuras took a stride toward the gathering of humans, glaring hungrily down at them as those on foot backed away.

"Fire!" Katagiri ordered to the troops.

As the Kamacuras leaned down, the cannons of two of the tanks flared to life in bursts of fire and smoke, the shells striking the soft tissue one of the insect's compound eyes. The insect reared up, shaking its smoke-covered head as it screeched in pain and surprise.

"Cease fire!" Aso shouted, "We need it alive!"

"Alive," Katagiri reminded him, "Not intact. Ground troop, fire!"

Three soldiers immediately moved into place, missile launchers raised to their shoulders.

In a sudden, swift motion, Kamacuras ducked under the wave of missiles, lashing out with one claw and stabbing it into the ground, sending one of the soldiers flying away into the side of a tree like a paperweight.

Immediately, however, another missile struck the side of its face, exploding in a huge ball of fire as the weakened Kamacuras staggering sideways.

"Well I'll be damned," Osaki commented, "The same weapons you tried to use on Rodan; you might actually win one for a change."

Suddenly, however, there was a rustling from behind the veil of trees, a few groups of birds flying up as the jungle shook from something huge moving through it.

"Hold fire," Katagiri ordered, "Into the trees!"

"Your pet project?" Osaki checked as the humans dashed into the cover of the jungle.

"Our obsolete project," Katagiri snarled.

As the trees parted, it emerged: An enormous, 120-metre-tall, black spider, with orange markings down its back, sides and legs, a dripping spinneret dipping down behind it, dark red compound eyes, a few red spikes down its back, all supported by eight thin, segmented legs. A pair of sideways-moving fangs dripped and glistened with poison.

"That's it," Katagiri breathed, "Kumonga."

"So what's it doing here?" Osaki urged, "You got it working like some sort of guard dog?"

"Regrettably, no," Katagiri shook his head, "She's here to feed."

The Kamacuras turned to Kumonga as she approached, the spider's jaws clicking hungrily at the air. Immediately, the insect unfolded its wings, crouched and prepared to launch itself into the air…

By then, it was too late.

Kumonga turned, a thick burst of webbing shooting out of her spinneret. The thick, white liquid sprayed into Kamacuras' side, quickly attaching itself to both the insect and the ground in thick, strong strands, the mantis' right claw, front legs and wings all glued to the ground.

Still struggling, Kamacuras attempted to pull its way out of the webbing, but in a few seconds, Kumonga had cleared the short distance between them.

The giant spider's jaws parted as the Kamacuras continued to struggle, and Kumonga lunged forward, her fangs biting effortlessly through the Kamacuras' exoskeleton. As the venom shot through its veins, the Kamacuras gave a last, ear-splitting screech, then collapsed to one side, recoiling as its body stiffened and paralysed.

"Jesus…" Osaki whispered as Kumonga positioned herself over her catch, ready to feed.

"See that?" Katagiri nodded towards the spider and the fallen insect, "Her webbing as stronger than any high-tension wire, her exoskeleton is thicker than the hull of a tank, and her venom takes effect in less than a second. Merciless, efficient… it's a perfect killer."

"Katagiri," Osaki snarled, "Have you even considered the consequences if this thing got loose?"

"We're there already," Katagiri replied, "But we're ready to deal with it."

With a whirring of rotor blades, the three choppers before suddenly appeared over the treetops, closing in as they locked onto the spider before them.

"Fire missiles," Aso ordered.

A missile shot from each of the choppers, spinning down through the air towards Kumonga.

The spider simply turned around, the projectiles harmlessly bursting into thick clouds of fire and smoke on her back.

"You can't control her," Osaki thought out loud.

"She broke out a few days ago," Katagiri replied.

A thick burst of webbing shot from Kumonga's spinneret, shooting into one of the choppers. The rotors stopped immediately, stuck in the thick white web, and the chopper plummeted down through the air to crash into the ground. As the spider turned, the webbing had the exact same effect on the other two choppers.

Stepping towards the downed machines, Kumonga lunged down at the nearest with her parted jaws… then rose again, swinging her head back and forth to spit out the cold, tasteless metal.

Satisfied with the meal of the Kamacuras for now, the spider turned back into the jungle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The jeeps rolled back into the command centre, their occupants disembarking on the runway.

"As you can see," Katagiri explained, "The project has been deemed a failure; Kumonga is too uncontrollable."

"You expected different?" Osaki replied harshly, "The only reason any of these monsters exist is because of people meddling in things they didn't understand. You go and do that, and then whine when you can't control what you create."

"We need something to deal with these freaks," Katagiri snarled, "Nonetheless, it seems that it would be in our best interests to… cooperate… for now."

"In other words, you want us to help clean up your mess," Osaki replied dryly. "I think it's time I found out what my team makes of this."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of all the team's reactions, Miki's was probably the most predictable.

"Why the hell should we help you?" She asked coldly as G-Force stood in Katagiri's office.

"Kumonga's appetite is virtually endless," Katagiri explained, "And she is quite capable of making her way to the nearest inhabited area… which happens to be a populated island a few hundred miles south of here."

"She's not going to stop hunting," Miyuki realised, "Spiders just constantly search for food. She'll keep going, even after she's consumed all of the Kamacuras and anything else on the island. After that, it'll be… well… whatever's on the menu."

"So I guess we've got no choice but to help find the itsy-bitsy spider," Kazama shrugged.

"Where do we start looking?" Takuya brought up.

Katagiri walked over to a map of the island displayed on one wall.

"We have perimeter units along the island," He explained, running a fingertip from one side to another, "We've had no reports of sightings since she attacked the Kamacuras, so that can only mean Kumonga's still on the Southern half of the island."

"What if she's left already?" Kazama brought up.

"Not while there's still a food supply," Katagiri shook his head. "Namely this base and one last Kamacuras. We'll sweep the island and find her, and then all forces will converge."

"Where's the nest?" Miyuki checked.

"We found evidence of one near the base of the mountain," Katagiri recalled.

"Spiders don't tend to stray far from their nests," Miyuki explained, "We might want to check there."

"Then we'll send forces there," Katagiri nodded, "Captain?"

"Akane, Takuya and I will check the nest," Osaki declared. "That OK with everybody?"

"I'm coming too," Miyuki spoke up. "I know what we're up against here."

"Same here," Miki announced.

"No chance," Osaki replied as everyone moved out, before whispering in her ear: "Just in case Godzilla shows up and some poor dumb soldier tries to take a shot at him. Go with Kazama, we'll radio if we find this thing."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The jeep's engines cut out, Akane, Osaki, Takuya and a small number of soldiers disembarking silently and moving quietly forward into the clearing.

In a torn-open, dug out section of the mountainside, huge, thick streams of webbing had formed a massive web suspended against the mountain. At various points, all trapped in the thick webbing, were half-flocks of birds, shattered tanks and choppers, and at the bottom, the remains of a Kamacuras.

"No such luck," Akane presumed, looking around.

"Don't be so sure," Miyuki advised, "This web's practically immaculate, and spider webbing normally dissolves pretty quickly unless replaced."

"So where is it?" Osaki asked as the group stepped forward past "pillars" of webbing connecting the web to the ground.

Suddenly, the ground shook and crumbled before them, falling into loose showers of rock and dust.

"Looks like we found it…" Takuya whimpered as Kumonga's mammoth body rose up on her eight legs, her jaws clicking at the air as she looked down at the humans.

Though not really an expert on arachnids, Miyuki knew exactly what Kumonga was after.

She was ready to feed.

* * *

Yet another cliffhanger! Oh, I'm so evil… D. 

Anyway, hope everybody likes how Kumonga was portrayed here. Another chapter of two, then we'll have Godzilla take on Shelob's ugly relative.

All Reviews Welcome!


	6. Jungle Warfare

Seems the last chapter didn't get much of a response… oh well. Enjoy this one anyway. 

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

JUNGLE WARFARE

The sunlight beat down fiercely as Miki wiped a thin layer of sweat from her brow.

"So," Kazama asked idly as they brought up the rear of the troops that moved through the jungle, "You remember what day it is yet?"

"Will you just tell me?" Miki groaned, "C'mon already!"

"You'll just have to remember," Kazama chuckled, "I'll tell you if you don't remember by the time we get back."

"You're pure evil," Miki scowled.

"Yup." Kazama beamed proudly.

Kazama's radio picked that moment to buzz to life, at which point he quickly lifted it to his ear and reply.

"How's it going, boss?" He asked.

"Well…" Osaki's voice replied, "We found Kumonga…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kumonga rose above the treetops on its eight clawed legs, clicking its jaws before turning back down towards the group of humans.

"Not good…" Takuya gulped.

"Move!" Akane shouted as the entire troop shot back into the jungle, a few pausing to raise their weapons and fire off a few mortar shells towards the spider, the bullets simply bouncing off the creature's exoskeleton.

Kumonga turned, a thick stream of webbing shooting from her spinneret. The group scattered as the spray swung to the side after them, everyone moving out of the way save for two soldiers and…

"Takuya!" Miyuki shouted in horror as the scientist fell to the ground, covered up to the shoulders in the sticky substance.

Kumonga turned, positioning her front two legs on either side of her catch, and parted her salivating, fanged jaws…

Osaki dashed straight into the trees, bursting out next to the jeeps.

The soldiers continued to fire, Kumonga barely registering their bullets as her fangs dripped with venom, about to feed…

Before something suddenly struck her in her compound eyes, bursting into a cloud of thick, curling black smoke. The smoke filled the giant spider's vision as she fell back, shaking her head to try and remove the suffocating cloud.

There, standing on the edge of the trees with another smoke bomb in one hand, was Osaki.

"Get them out!" He shouted before hurling another smoke bomb at Kumonga.

Armed with bazookas, another pair of soldiers raced up behind him, took aim and fired. The projectiles shot into the heart of the cloud that covered Kumonga's face, bursting into flames atop the spider's soft eyes.

Kumonga turned away, raising her back towards the troops as she shot out another wave of webbing. This time, however, as the troop dashed away, the webbing spread out harmlessly over the trees.

Suddenly, a pair of missiles collided with the ground before Kumonga as two Apache choppers descended towards her.

At a nod from Osaki and Akane, the troops shot forward to Takuya and the soldiers trapped in the webbing. One immediately started to cut at the web with his bayonet, only for the blade to quickly stick to it, firmly refusing to be pulled out.

"We need to get this cut," Miyuki thought out loud.

Osaki glanced around, looking to one of the soldiers, whom he noted to be armed with a flamethrower.

"You, man!" He shouted, "Try the flamethrower on this!"

Kumonga, meanwhile, shot out another burst of webbing, catching the chopper in midair as the pilot ejected, sending the craft plummeting to earth.

The soldier fired the flamethrower, the webbing thinning, dissolving and snapping apart before the heat. In seconds, it was burned away around Kumonga's near-victim.

Kumonga turned again, spitting out another stream of webbing as the group ran desperately out of the way.

Akane grabbed the flamethrower from the soldier's hands, pointed it at what foliage was between them and Kumonga, and squeezed the trigger. The jet of flame igniting the bushes instantly, the smoke curling into the air as Kumonga shook her head from side to side, turning away back towards the jungle.

"Guys!" Miki gasped as she and Kazama burst out from the trees.

"Nice timing," Miyuki acknowledged, before Katagiri ran out behind them.

"Damn it," he snarled as Kumonga shuffled her way back into the trees, "We lost it again!"

"Well," Miyuki spoke up, looking at the patches of burning webbing, "At least now we've got something to use on it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the command centre, G-Force and Katagiri once more found themselves in the General's office.

"So know we know that heat dissolves Kumonga's webbing," Osaki noted, "And like most insects and arachnids, smoke has a disorienting effect on her."

"So light this thing on fire and we're good," Kazama observed.

"We'd need to find it first," Miyuki pointed out, "She was heading south when she escaped, right?"

"We could sweep the island again," Katagiri declared, "We know what weapons to use against it now."

"He's going to crash and burn, isn't he?" Miki whispered to Akane, who responded with a simple nod.

Suddenly, the sound of sirens blared from outside the room, a red light flashing above Katagiri's desk.

"That's not a good siren, is it?" Kazama checked.

"Is there such a thing as a 'good' siren?" Takuya answered flatly.

"The base is under attack," Katagiri realised as he dashed out.

"General," Aso shouted as he dashed up to Katagiri, "The remaining Kamacuras is heading straight for us."

"Mobilise defences," Katagiri ordered, turning to G-Force. "Thank you for your… attempted assistance, but I believe we can take it from here." He promptly turned and ran outside.

"Idiot," Osaki muttered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tanks, MRLS launchers and attack choppers rolled into the position as G-Force burst outside, metal war machines moving into place with swift, exercised precision.

With a loud, low buzz, the Kamacuras shot over the base, screeching as it shook its head sporadically left and right before slamming down onto the runway.

"Open fire!" Katagiri shouted.

Before the order could be carried out, however, the trees on the far side of the base suddenly shook.

"The Kamacuras isn't attacking…" Miyuki breathed fearfully, "It's running…"

As the trees parted, Kumonga emerged, her legs suspending her over the barracks, eyeing her prey.

"Dude… what the hell is with this place?" Kazama burst out as Kumonga tensed herself, ready to strike.

* * *

And there we have it. All Reviews Welcome! 


	7. Man against Monster

OK, then. The time has now come for some good ol-fashioned Monster Vs. Military action… though we have had a fair bit of that already, as it seems. Oh well. Enjoy! 

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

MAN AGAINST MONSTER

Kumonga turned, a burst of webbing shooting from her spinneret as Kamacuras shot up into the air, screeching wildly as it evaded the attack. Kumonga glared up after it, only for a volley of missiles to suddenly strike at her from behind. The spider turned as the two choppers fell back and the row of tanks moved into position, ready to fire.

"Can your guys keep Kumonga occupied?" Osaki checked.

"We aim to do more than that, captain," Katagiri answered simply.

"Good. Then we'll handle the bug."

"What's the plan, boss?" Kazama chimed in.

"Well…" Osaki thought out loud, "You _did_ say you wanted a gun, right?"

The tanks' cannons flared to life with fire and smoke, their shells blasting forward to strike Kumonga in the face. The massive spider shook her head in an angry screech to turn with her spinneret towards her assailants. Before she could fire, however, three choppers descended near to her, opening fire. The missiles shot through the air, exploding against a joint on one of Kumonga's legs. The spider hunched down, swatting at the choppers with one leg and sending one rolling away through the air.

Elsewhere, Osaki climbed down from the back of a supply truck, each member of G-Force except for Miki now holding a dark-green metal case.

"What about me?" Miki inevitably brought up.

"Stay out of the way," Akane replied flatly.

"Not a chance."

"Miki, if Godzilla comes charging in here, this whole place would be chaos in a minute flat," Osaki reminded her. "Relax, we can handle this thing."

Thick, sticky webbing shot from Kumonga's spinneret, plastering the tanks before she turned to unleash the same effect on the choppers. Another craft, however, shot over her as a missile descended to explode on her side, the chopper moving backwards away from her and the base. Clicking her jaws, Kumonga followed.

Above them, the Kamacuras circled in the air, before another projectile shot up next to it. The insect show down, another missile exploding to one side of it. Screeching, the Kamacuras descended to the ground in hopes of avoiding these attacks.

A second later, another pair of missiles shot into one of its legs, exploding and consuming much of the limb in a burst of thick, rolling fire. Screeching painfully, the Kamacuras turned to the source of the attack- only for another missile to collide with the side of its head, filling its vision with smoke and flame.

Miki looked on, anxiously tugging at her hair. It burned at her, having to just sit here and keep Godzilla at bay when he could help them all… but Osaki was right, half of her remembered. The UNXCC was out for Godzilla's blood already. If he showed up, there was no telling how much damage it could do.

Besides, she observed, it seemed the others were handling things just fine by themselves.

The Kamacuras turned away from the burning attacks, before yet another missile struck it, this time against its soft eye. The mantis screeched in pain as another volley of assaults struck it, limping away before its legs gave in beneath it, and its form collapsed with a reverberating 'thud' and a cloud of dust.

"Yee-haw!" Kazama punched the air with a Texan accent, "Nice shootin'!" He turned to Osaki and received a firm high-five… then turned to Akane, who simply stood still and shook her head.

"You guys OK?" Miki checked as she ran over to them.

"No problem," Kazama answered proudly, "I still say a can of spray would've been good too."

"Um… guys?" Takuya cut in, pointing up into the air as a chopper spiralled wildly above them, crashing down into the runway with a metallic screech as it broke apart into crushed, splintered metal.

Kumonga's eight legs slammed into the ground, holding the spider up above the remains of the Kamacuras. The spider screeched angrily, clicking her jaws into the air before looking down at the humans, focusing her compound eyes in anger at the creatures who had stolen her prey from her.

"We're screwed," Kazama groaned, looking down at the empty missile launchers.

The group shot wildly away as Kumonga turned, a stream of webbing discharging from her spinneret. The attack arced through the air, striking something- no, someone- carrying them through the air and pinning them against the wall behind them.

Osaki turned, looking through the last falling strands to see who had been trapped.

Beneath the mass of sticky, white webbing, Miki pointlessly struggled at the bonds before looking up as Kumonga positioned herself above her.

"Miki!" Osaki shouted desperately as the spider lowered herself down, her jaws opening and dropping with venom...

* * *

Cliffie!!! Not really necessary, but I wanted the fight to have its own chapter. Which is why this chapter's kinda short. Plus just realised two things: 1. This story's probably the closest I've gotten to a run-of-the-mill 'monster of the week' story since Episode 5, and 2. It doesn't seem to be getting much reaction… oh well, maybe episode 9 might do better.

All Reviews Welcome!


	8. Godzilla Vs Kumonga

Well, hopefully this chapter'll get some more reaction. Enjoy the fight you've been hankering for! 

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

GODZILLA VS KUMONGA

G-Force could only look on in horror as Miki struggled desperately against the bonds of webbing, as Kumonga's jaws closed in on her…

Suddenly, what looked like a grey blur shot out of the trees, sending entire trees flying sideways as it leapt into the air, ploughing into Kumonga from behind, the spider's legs buckling as she crashed into the ground.

On all fours atop Kumonga, pinning her to the ground, Godzilla gave a savage roar of raging bloodlust towards the creature that had _dared_ to attempt to devour his sister. For that, he would make this animal _pay_.

Jumping off of the stunned spider, Godzilla lashed out, claming his jaws down on Kumonga's body. Swinging to one side, he hurled the spider away, sending her rolling down the runway.

The rest of the team dashed towards Miki, Osaki crouching down and removing a lighter, holding it to the webbing.

"Give us two seconds, and we'll have you out of here, kiddo," He reassured her.

"Somebody just tell me Katagiri didn't see that," Akane muttered.

"I think that's him crawling out from under the tank," Kazama pointed out. "Too bad Kumonga missed."

Meanwhile, Kumonga turned to catch sight of the creature that had so suddenly attacked her, expecting to find simply an overconfident prey… rather than the half-again larger, snarling creature with sheer rage burning in its eyes that bellowed all the fury in the world.

Don't. Eat. Godzilla's. Sister.

A rather simple and straightforward rule. Most people would agree on that. Perhaps Kumonga was not privy to that information, and so for that we can perhaps cut her some slack.

Godzilla, however, was not so forgiving.

Kumonga turned, a thick stream of webbing shooting from her spinneret. Caught off-guard by this form of attack, Godzilla felt himself falling back through the air, his back colliding with the cliff that sheltered the command centre. The thick streams of web immediately plastered his head sideways on the cliff as well as coating most of his torso.

"Well I'll be…" Katagiri breathed, watching Godzilla struggled against his bonds before the tide of webbing. "She might actually do it…"

Godzilla, however, had other ideas.

The saurian lunged forward, and though the webbing did not break, his momentum was great enough that the rock to which it was affixed _did_ break. The webbing served as a rope to swing the massive chunks of rock through the air, slamming into Kumonga's hind side. Godzilla's spinal plates and eyes flashed bright blue, before a blast of atomic fire shot from his mouth, instantly incinerating the webbing and freeing Godzilla.

As Kumonga turned around, Godzilla charged headfirst into her, fixing both hands on her body and clamping his jaws down on one of her legs. The great beast twisted his waist to one side, pulling the leg as the joint stretched, popped and finally snapped, the entire leg breaking away to be held in Kumonga's jaw as Kumonga screeched in pain. Swinging to the side, Godzilla hurled the leg away, crushing a set of barracks beneath the severed limb.

Trembling and shrieking, Kumonga clicked her jaws furiously, the pain only serving to fuel her bloodlust.

Even if her webbing failed to hold a prey, she had one other strategy…

Leaping upwards, Kumonga shot into Godzilla, who quickly grabbed hold of her with both hands…

Before Kumonga's jaws stabbed into his chest, the venom pumping through them into Godzilla's blood. Godzilla bellowed in pain at the stinging, burning sensation of the poison coursing through his vein. Dropping Kumonga, he staggered back and fell to one knee with a thundering crash, snarling and shaking his head.

"Godzilla!" Miki cried out, now freed from the webbing.

"Anybody got any ideas?" Osaki checked urgently.

"Nothing left to shoot the thing with," Miyuki pointed out. "Unless somebody's hiding a grenade somewhere, tall dark and scaly's on his own."

"Grenade…" Osaki thought out loud, dashing over to one of the trucks.

Godzilla rose to his feet, his regenerative abilities already forcing Kumonga's venom out of his system. The tip of the mighty reptile's tail flicked upwards, striking the bottom of Kumonga's head and sending the spider rolling onto her back as Godzilla roared at her.

For all her sheer instinctive drive to feed, Kumonga still had enough basic intelligence to realise one thing: She had met her match. The giant spider turned away, scuttling away from Godzilla as the great beast thundered after her.

"Sir!" Aso shouted to Katagiri, "It's escaping!"

"I have eyes, Sergeant!" Katagiri shouted, "All remaining units: Stop that thing!"

Suddenly, however, something else was thrown up into Kumonga's eyes… the smoke grenade hissed to life, a thick black cloud covering the spider's eyes as she shook the head, turning round to evade the blast…

And coming face-to-face with an _extremely_ angry Godzilla.

Giving a defiant screech, Kumonga lunged upward, only for Godzilla to charge back at her, ploughing her into the ground.

Godzilla rose up, his spinal plates flashing, followed by his eyes, followed by the swath of blue-and-white fire that erupted from his mouth, blasting into the stunned arachnid. Kumonga gave a last, painful screech as the burning flame consumed her body, her legs finally pointing upwards and remaining stiff as the life left her body.

Godzilla stood to his full height, his shoulders wide, and his head held high as he pulled the remaining strands of webbing from his body and gave a thunderous roar of triumph.

The creature that had threatened Miki was vanquished, and victory was his.

"Best send him back," Osaki advised, "Before Katagiri gets any bright ideas."

Miki gave a brief nod, placing a hand on her head and whispering through the link that she needed Godzilla to go.

With a quiet rumble, Godzilla turned and strode back towards the sea, through the path that he'd torn through the jungle in his charge to save Miki.

"No…" Katagiri seethed, "That damned lizard…!"

"Sir," Aso pointed out from behind him, "B-Unit's got something."

Katagiri turned and saw what the Sergeant was referring to.

Having been removed when Kumonga sank her fangs into Godzilla, one of the creature's scales was nestled atop one of the crushed tanks.

"Well, now…" Katagri smirked, "This could be interesting…"

* * *

Maybe a little on the short side, but Kumonga was never exactly a favourite of mine. In any case, that was a lot of fun to write, so hopefully somebody enjoyed reading it. (If so, please R&R!) One chapter left of this (wherein we find out what's confused poor Miki) and then it's Episode 9, where… oh, you'll see… heh, heh.

All Reviews Welcome!


	9. Surprise

OK, time to wrap up Episode 8, with that special guest appearance I promised a while back. Enjoy! 

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

SURPRISE

"Well, that was fun," Kazama observed as Takuya and Akane loaded the last of the equipment onto the raft that was about to transport the team back to the ship. "So Miki, you figure it out yet?"

"_AAAAGH!_" Miki screamed, a few feet away from Kazama, collapsing onto the sand.

Suddenly, however, there was a strong, cool rush of wind as something huge passed over her, blocking out the sun. Looking up, she saw the huge, moth-like shape circle around in the air as she watched in disbelief.

"Hi Miki," A small female voice chirped from behind her.

Perched on a low tree-branch sat a familiar fair of doll-sized girls in fine ancestral (though rather short) dresses, one yellow and one blue.

"What happened here?" Moll asked, clearly having spotted the now-thoroughly-trashed command centre.

"Giant spider," Miki shrugged as she stood up, "A few oversized bugs as well. Nothing big. But what are you two doing here?"

"We thought we'd drop by and visit," Moll explained.

"Here," Lora smiled as a small object floated down into Miki's open palm: She immediately recognised the eight-pointed cross contained in a double-circle as Mothra's symbol; this, however, was encrusted with jewels of red, blue, green, yellow and purple, two at each point, making a total of sixteen.

"Just a little present," Moll explained, "For a special day, after all."

"Damn it," Miki whined, "What's so important about…" Suddenly, her eyes widened as the realisation (FINALLY) clicked. "Oh…" She blinked, "I can't believe I actually forgot that…"

"Happy Birthday," Lora chirped.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_G-Force HQ _

"SURPRISE!!!" Osaki, Miyuki, Kazama, Takuya, Colonel Gordon, Chinatsu and, yes, even Akane cheered as the lights burst on in the rec room, accompanied by falling balloons and a banner reading 'Happy 16th, Miki!'

"Wow…" Miki gasped, blushing bright red.

"Check it out," Kazama beamed proudly, nodding towards the cake with sixteen candles on the top… all above icing shaped into a likeness of Godzilla.

"Make a wish," Takuya advised as Miki stepped up to the cake, thought of something, and blew out the candles.

* * *

Couldn't think of much else to do with that ending there. Mainly because I'm eager to start Episode 9… which is now up!

All Reviews Welcome!


End file.
